pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Flaming Arrow
Some information lifted from the official bio. Flaming Arrow is the heroic name of Wade Marshall, guest fire safety instructor at Poseidon Prep. History Wade Marshall was born to a teenage mother who abandoned him to the state foster care system. After living in a series of abusive homes, he was finally adopted, at age 12, by the hard working Ortiz family. Although he was grateful to finally have a family of his own, Wade grew up constantly conflicted between his emerging homosexuality and their strict Baptist beliefs. In order to escape the pressure at home – and tired of being harassed for being an oddball in their small town community - Wade decided to enlist in the army after his high school graduation. But, he was dishonorably discharged after being caught in a compromising position with another soldier his last night of boot camp. The resulting scandal led to Wade severing ties with his adoptive parents altogether and moving in with his adopted sister, Maggie. What Maggie didn’t know at the time was that the trauma of being outed and gay-bashed by the Military Police were what caused Wade’s latent abilities to finally manifest. Since the Army didn’t want it made public that their MPs were in the habit of brutally attacking gay officers, they covered up all records of the incident; including the fact that somehow the attacking officers wound up hospitalized with serious burn injuries. Wade was frightened by the incident and repressed both his powers and his sexuality for next few years. But, shortly after his twenty-first birthday, Maggie was badly injured and trapped in a building fire. Wade charged in to rescue her without thinking twice. The media instantly dubbed him a hero, naming him after his distinctive bow and arrow energy formation. After that, he worked for years with Maggie to learn all he could about fire rescue, safety and he also trained to become a licensed paramedic. Despite being one of the best, Wade eventually quit his paramedic job and became a full time superhero. He currently earns his living managing an emergency response website and doing fire safety lectures at schools across the country – including last year’s advanced workshop at Poseidon Prep, where he met Freshman student, Jorge Ponce. Although he’d never do anything as unethical as getting personally involved with a student, Wade struggles to hide how much he really admires Kid Mischief’s in-your-face style. Powers and abilities Flaming Arrow is an alpha class pyrokinetic with the ability to control, ignite, and/or extinguish fire using only his mind. He most often manifests his powers in the form of a flaming bow & arrow, which allows him to hurl arrow-shaped firebolts. Trained in safety and rescue by his firefighter sister, Flaming Arrow is an expert at getting in an out of dangerous environments. He is also a trained paramedic and knows more than most doctors when it comes to treating burn victims. Personality Wade is a generally cheerful and easy-going guy who seduces everyone with his compassionate nature and quick wit. However, when confronted with intolerance or prejudice of any sort, Wade’s temper flares up quicker than his powers. He can be very caustic to those that offend him, and downright dangerous to anyone he feels threatens someone based on their differences. He has a deep sense of loyalty and a strong moral compass towards doing what’s right, but his personal insecurities and low self-esteem make him somewhat emotional in stressful situations. External links * Official bio